You Are Dreaming, Stanley
by Amiyafn
Summary: [WARNING: M RATED FOR NARRATOR x STANLEY PAIRING]. Stanley took a nap at the lounge room, and The Narrator decided to do a little experiment on him…


**WARNING!**

 **1\. This is male x male fanfiction. M rated one.** Contains masturbation. I've warned you!

 **2\. This is my first time EVER writing a fanfic** (AND STRAIGHT TO M RATED ONE!? WHAT THE HELL, ME!?) I only intended to write this as a summary on my diary but somehow it turns into a complete fanfic *covers face in shame* So please excuse me if the writing style is bad, I'm not a native english speaker as well. I even write this in present tense *sigh*

 **3.** I'm a japan anime and manga otaku type, i don't watch western porn nor western erotic story. My references are the sexy scenes from manga and japanese short novels or fan fictions i remember, so **how i portray the sexy scene is different and may not suit your taste.** Including the characters interpretation as top and bottom. (MY GOD THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING WHY DID I DO THIS.)

Alright, it may not be a good fiction, and I'm _Totally_ late with this fandom, but if you read and like it, i'm glad. Even if it turns out no one read this, i'm also glad because this is so embarrassing for me. I'm sorry I'm really not used to this. Feel free to punch me with critics. Enjoy!

* * *

You Are Dreaming, Stanley

Stanley was sleepy. After so many restart, he decided to take a nap on the lounge room. It's not like he needed to sleep, because his body refreshes after a restart. But why not? He always admire the idea of skipping out his work and take a nap in the beautiful lounge room instead of pushing buttons all day.

 _Are you seriously going to sleep, Stanley? Seriously? While your coworkers are missing?_

The Narrator was annoyed at the beginning but then he gave up. Maybe this kind of break is nice.

 _Very well then Stanley, this is a bonus. A gift from me, just for once, just THIS ONCE, I'll let you take a nap and lounge in this beatiful room for some hours. I'll even provide you a bathroom and coffee here. Enjoy._

Stanley was surprised. The Narrator is being kind somehow, he even mentally prepared for a sudden restart before he can close his eyes.

 _Stanley was surprised of the gracious opportunity to relax given by me. 'Oh how can I ever repay this wonderful gift?' Stanley thought, 'I don't have anything to give The Kind Narrator!'. Well I'll just let it slide this time, Stanley… You'd better follow my story properly next time._

 _So taking this luxurious opportunity, Stanley naps peacefully at the sofa._

 _*Sigh*… Good night then, Stanley._

The Narrator still narrates even when Stanley closes his eyes.

 _Stanley lies on his back and started counting sheep—uh… oh he's actually snoring already. How could a man who has done nothing today be so fast at taking an undeserved afternoon nap?_

…

…

The Narrator doesn't know what to do after he heard Stanley sleep. Is there any point in narrating anything now? It's not like he has any other audience than Stanley, moreover, his voice only exist in Stanley's head, nobody else can hear it.

Tapping his feet five times, he decides to leave his narrating chair. _Heck, who cares if Stanley suddenly wakes up and finds no one narrating him? It's his consequences of leaving The Narrator alone to sleep._ The Narrator was making his own deserveful cup of coffee. His throat is dry after narrating so much. Probably this is a good opportunity for himself to take a break while Stanley is sleeping.

 _…_ _!_

Then suddenly, a thought occurs in Narrator's head. _My voice only exist in Stanley's head… Doesn't that mean I can try the so-called hypnosis?_ A teasing smirk widens on his face. He laughed quietly. _Maybe I'll try a little experiment…_

He jumps to his narrating seat again and begins his little experiments. Being careful not to wake Stanley up, he speaks slowly.

 _Ahem. So… ah, right. So Stanley decided to look around. Tell me Stanley, what do you see?_

Stanley twitched a little and after a moment, his mouth mumbled something inaudible. The Narrator was gleeful to see a response. Gosh, this is the first time he's done this! He replies excitedly, but still being careful.

 _What, Stanley? I can't hear you, speak louder._

"nn…c…f…teria…"

 _Good gracious it works! It actually works! Hahaha this is gonna be fuuun~~,_ of course, Narrator doesn't say this out loud, afraid it may enter Stanley's mind. But still, this is the first time he ever heard Stanley makes a voice. He doesn't understand why but he was very content. It's not like Stanley's voice is as good as his, only average. But there's still this feeling of satisfaction inside Narrator's heart. Smiling a little, he continues.

 _Being a glutton as he is, Stanley stole a big ham sandwhich from the cafeteria lady. He gobbled it up as he runs away._

The Narrator knows fully well this is childish, but who cares, right? No one except him knows he's doing this. And he's locked the door. This is a private experiment between him and Stanley.

Stanley makes a munching noise with his mouth for a while and it fades away. The Narrator can't help but burst out laughing and covers his mouth quickly to surpress the noise. Suddenly, he has a naughty idea, a way to humiliate Stanley further after he wakes up.

 _He has left the cafetaria and go back home. What a bad employee he is, going home while his coworkers are working hard! Do you feel no shame, Stanley? …But no, Stanley doesn't have one. 'What is shame?', Stanley thought, he continue escaping his workplace._

He's got another idea. Maybe if Stanley realized he's dreaming, he will get loose and try to do anything he want. Okay, first, he needs to make sure Stanley will stay in his deep sleep.

 _Stanley keeps dreaming, feeling so relaxed in his sleep. This is a dream, Stanley, a lucid dream. You can do whatever you want without anyone knowing. Uh, even I'm just your private thought occurred in your dream. So let go of your restrain and be free._

Stanley keeps very quiet, as if listening to the instruction in his dream. The Narrator is unsure wether to continue or not. He kind of feels… embarrased. But knowing he can humiliate Stanley and joke about it more in the waking world, he strenghten his resolve. He gulps.

 _Knowing he can control his dream as his wish, Stanley begins to have a naughty dream. Like a teenage boy in puberty. How embarassing, for someone his age. But don't worry Stanley, no one will know. No one will ever know what you're dreaming right now._

Stanley keeps silent. Narrator keeps silent too for a moment, he is unsure of what to do. Hah, he'll give up if this experiments doesn't work, it's a stupid idea anyway.

He waited for a few moments to see if there's any response from Stanley. None. _Huh maybe this time I'll go take a nap as well,_ Narrator thought. He got up from his seat and suddenly heard a soft breathing from his headphones.

"…nh…hhh… rthr…"

The Narrator froze looking at the monitor. _Is he…? No, maybe not. Maybe he's just speaking gibberish._ He stays quite for a second and decided to ask.

 _What, Stanley? Please speak louder I can't hear you._

"…t… there…hhhhnn…"

Hearing the long breathe, The Narrator shudders. He suddenly feels hot. No. It's possible that it's not what he thinks it is. And even if it is, isn't it worse? What is he doing tempering with someone's dream like that? A rush of shame fills The Narrator. _I… should stop._

 _"…_ _hhnnhhhh…"_

Narrator is standing frozen again. His heart is thumping. _I should stop this. I should stop this. At least I should leave him alone… But…_ But Stanley's heavy breath and slightly blushed face can't leave his mind. He wants to know more. He wants to make sure.

Biting his lower lip, The Narrator sits again uncomfortably. First he wants to make sure. Just making sure if Stanley really is having an embarrasing dream. He takes a deep breath and speaks slowly.

 _…_ _Spea—no, make your voice louder Stanley, I can't… I can't hear you._

Stanley breathe more heavily, even a moan slips out.

"…Haahhhh… hHHhhn… be…"

Narrator gulped at Stanley's moans. … _be…?_

"uhhh…b. mor… gentl…plees…hhhh… Narrhttor…aahhhh…"

 _…_

 _uh._

 _Holy._

 _Did he?_

 _Did he just said, what I think he said?_

 _"_ _be more gentle please, … Narrator?"_

The Narrator is completely frozen. A hot shudder runs through his back. His heart thumps so loudly and his face now flushes hard. Wait a minute if this is one of those 'he lets out embarrasing noises but turns out he's just having his back massaged' moments then it'll be so embarrassing to have his face blush just because of these misleading heavy breathings.

 _But… those moans, why are they so…_

The Narrator can't continue putting the word 'arousing' in his head. He can only bit his lips and gulped his own saliva.

"…haannh… Narr…tor…hh …"

Hearing Stanley's moans continuing in his headphones, his covers his mouth. There's no mistaken. No, Stanley really is having a sex dream.

 _And… It seems like…_ His face feels so hot right now. … _I'm his partner?_

The thought of Stanley having a wet dream about him, plus all the moans and breathings he lets out of his mouth directly to The Narrator's ears makes him feels very, very hot all over his body it turns him dizzy. He can feel his bottom half hardens and twitching, he has to consciously keep his hands glued to the table. His breathing starts to get irregular as well.

…The Narrator knows. He knows he thinks Stanley of a special person, a special part of his life. He knew he has feelings for Stanley after many restarts that he somehow can remember, but he doesn't want to acknowledge it. Often times he found himself in daze, looking at Stanley for a while, just to realize it and snap back again to narrate his actions. He didn't want to acknowledge it, how can he has feelings for a person he kills, control, annoys, and turn him insane? Isn't it way too inconsiderate? …But now, this…

 _Stanley._

Stanley keeps breathing heavily.

 _Do you like me?_

Stanley lets out a small chuckle "…heh…nhh… yh I lov you, Nrrator…", still sleeping, he smiled sweetly.

The Narrator's eyes widen. He didn't expect both a positive and a clear answer, even accompanied with that sweet smile. Narrator opens his mouth, and close again. Opens again, and unsure of what he wants to say. He's unable to utter any word. That does it, he can't think clearly anymore. He puts his forehead on top of his left arm on the table, looking down at the dark shade of the wood near his nose. He only wants one thing right now: Stanley. He decided to give in to temptation. He moves his other hand under the table and unzips his pants and starts touching his member very gently. Feeling sensitive to the touch, he groaned and breathes heavily into the microphone. If Stanley is dreaming, why not control his dream as well?

 _…_ _Hhhh… Stanley… get onto my lap, now…_

He feels embarrased saying this. He closes his eyes.

 _Just relax and follow my lead… let's have a good time together._

Stanley breathes slower.

 _…_ _I'll put it in slowly, okay? …Here, I'll hold your thights with both of my hand… there—_

Narrator tightens his grip and slides it down slowly from the top.

 _Nngghhhh…_

He purposedly groans and breathes clearly to give Stanley a cue. Well maybe this is what phone sex feels like.

Stanley suddenly draws in a sharp breath, "Hh-aaaah…!" Narrator can't help but smirks.

 _Big, isn't it, Stanley? …hh… Now start moving… start slowly… ahhh…_

He starts stroking it slowly. Stanley breathes heavily, but slowly.

 _Can you feel me fondling your ass while you're moving like this?_

Lifting up his head to see if there is any reaction from Stanley, he continues.

 _Maybe I'll also try licking your nipples_. He is unsure of how to do this. _…does it feel good, Stanley?_

At least he tried. He saw Stanley's thights twitched, he doesn't know if it actually works or not, but he hopes at least some of his words will give Stanley more spices in his dream. Both of them keep breathing heavily, The Narrator keeps on moving his hand. This feels so immoral, like he's masturbating while peeking a love hotel CCTV. The thought doesn't make him feel good so he shakes it away. Afraid of the other man waking up, he reminds Stanley every now and then.

 _You're dreaming, alright?… Just relax and continue to sleep deeply. Nobody will disturb you here._

 _Now… move faster, Stanley…_ The Narrator starts stroking harder _. Hnghh…This feels so good… Can you feel it grinding deep inside you? … Move just as you like it. Make your whole body feel the pleasure…_

The Narrator's breathing got heavier. Stanley was twitching and his face flushes deeper red.

 _…_ _Stanley…hhh…_

 _…_ _Stanley… Aahhh damn it… it feels so good…hh_

How can just calling someone's name during this kind of act make the pleasure doubled?

 _Call me, Stanley… Let out your voice more, please… I want to hear your sweet moans…_

"hhh… Narath-uuhh…

Nar…ter…anhhhh tfeels…gdd…"

The Narrator's heart feels like it's being squished thight hearing Stanley calls him. He feels so happy. He lets out what he has bottled up.

 _Nghh… Stanley… I love you… I love you… hhh… Stanley…_

 _…_ _I love you so much…_

"haahhh… m'too…" Stanley lets out another sweet chuckles "…love y too… Narrtr…"

Narrator's body soaks his love's sweet sweet voice. He wants to burn this in his mind, in his heart, until it turns charcoal. They continue calling each other's name and their exchange of moans and groans. The Narrator keeps giving Stanley hints on what he's doing and how Stanley (should) feels. Stanley keeps getting riled up by his Narrator's sexy voice.

After a while, The Narrator notices that his partner's breathings got shorter and shorter.

 _…_ _ah, are you close, Stanley?…_

" hhh… mm…I, am…haah… hnnh…"

The Narrator can feel Stanley nodded a little. He's been pausing on stroking his own for a while every now and then, just to match Stanley's pace. Stanley only relies on his dream after all, it might take a while. He doesn't know how to do this, but he'll be lucky if they can both end at the same time.

 _Alright, Stanley. I'm also at my limit. Here, let me help you rub yours. Can you feel my hand rubbing your tip and stroking it up and down?_

Stanley moaned. His breathings got very heavy and short. At that cue, Narrator starts pumping his own faster as well. His audible groan and heavy breathings makes Stanley moans more. Narrator guesses it's time to put an end to this.

 _Aaahhhh… feel my thing grinding your sweet spots hard, Stanley. Hh…hh…nhh… Feel my hand… playing with yours…_

"hhhn… ahh… hh, hh, haah-hhn…nhaaa…"

God, how he really wants to kiss Stanley right now. Kiss him so deeply. Convey his love for him even more. But the only thing he can do is tell him on the microphone. He bites and licks his lips as if trying to substitute the feeling. He strokes faster and faster.

 _Stanley… hh Stanley… Kiss me… hh, ahh… hh, hh… I love you… Stanley…! hh-hhh, hnn… Stanley…hh-Hhrrhhhhhh…!_

Hearing The Narrator's heaviest moan, feeling overwhelmed with pleasure, Stanley also comes to his own climax.

"hhaah…haahh… nh-hh-, hnn-hh-haanh!…hhhaaanghhh-! Narrat-!"

Hearing his own loud voice, Stanley jolts awake. Realising this, Narrator quickly cover his mouth and nose, and turn off the mic even though he hasn't finished adjusting his oxygen supply. Making sure it's really turned off, He huffed so loudly, sorting his heart, his mind, and his breathing. Taking some tissues to wipe his mess, he looks at the monitor.

Stanley was quite for a second. Why does his throat feel so dry? Then he remembers what he dreamt about. Did he—did he just-!? His eyes widen and his hand covers his mouth. His face still deep red, he looks at his pants and panicked. Then he looks up the ceiling for a brief moment to see if his Narrator noticed this. No response. He looks around in panic and took a box of tissue, run to the nearest conviniently placed bathroom that Narrator provided earlier. Did the Narrator leave? Did he not notice? God what if he saw, and this will be the joke for the rest of his resets. No, worse, what if he saw and feel disgusted or something?

The Narrator saw Stanley running to the bathroom and hurriedly provide a pair of pants inside. Oh, no, not just a pants. He should give Stanley a full set of suit and bathroom supplies as well. He doesn't want Stanley to know that he's been watching him this entire time. Worse, actually gave him a sex hypnosis and masturbated as well. Yes it's for the best. He will pretend he didn't know anything.

Stanley was just so glad there's a spare pants and even underwear in the bathroom. He quickly change and clean—no, no time for that. He just tossed his dirty garments into the trashcan. They'll be resetting soon anyway. Gosh, how he wants to reset so quickly and badly and start anew. Finished his business, he rushes out of the bathroom. He'll just jump to his death at the warehouse. This is way too embarrassing. But first, a drink to ease his insufferable thirst.

The Narrator snickered lightly looking at Stanley acting so giddy. He observes Stanley lovingly (and guiltily) without a word. Not that the mic is on anyway. _Stanley…_ he sighs, mumbling his name gently, looked down for a while and gets up. He turns the mic on and narrates from far away.

 _Huh, are you awake now, Stanley?_

Stanley was so surprised at The Narrator's voice, his drinks spills a little. His voice sounds further than usual but it's coming closer as to return to his position. The Narrator clears his throat. _How thirsty,_ he even forgot to drink before he starts narrating again.

 _*Gulps* Aah. So how long have you been awake? I must apologize, Stanley, seeing you sleep so soundly I got sleepy and took a nap as well. Now we're both a partners in crime, hmm? Taking a nap while working. Not that you deserve the nap though._

Stanley looks at the ceiling. So The Narrator didn't see that embarrassing scene? Stanley sighed a breath of relieve and guilt. It doesn't sound like The Narrator is lying. He'll still jump to his death later, but he can take his time slowly now. But the voice he heard sounds kind of shaky, he wonders what's wrong. Stanley shrugs it off simply as the effect of sleeping on his table. However, he also noticed that it sounds kind of different than the usual, it's sounds more… gentle. Maybe his voice turns kinder after he sleeps? Lol as if, thought Stanley.

Of course, we know that The Narrator did lie, but he is good at adjusting his intonations. And of course he sounds shaky, he just did a shameful thing in his office, to his partner in the monitor! Not to mention he lied about it even after knowing their mutual feeling. He feels so guilty. Maybe he'll tell Stanley later. Later, at a better time… If this 'better time' exists. He covers his face and took a thight breath for a second out of shame. And continue his narration.

 _*Sigh* Uh, so yess… You've taken your time sweetly here, in this lounge room. Where are you going now?_

Stanley paused for a second, and put his drink on the table. He starts walking out of the room. The Narrator continues his usual narrations, slightly adjusting to the fact that Stanley did took a nap while his coworkers are missing.

Reaching the warehouse area, Stanley walks to the edge while looking at the boxes below, like he had set his destination firmly. Feeling something's wrong, The Narrator stiffen up. Stanley is not going to the platform. _Is he going to jump? He wouldn't make it alive to jump that high, he'll die._ The Narrator feels this is the first time Stanley walk to the edge like this, but Stanley himself looks so determined and casual. Has he done this before? Is this one of the endings that The Narrator doesn't remember? _No, wait. Wait wait wait I don't want to forget that, I don't want to forget this restart!_ Will he be back to how he was before, not acknowledging his feelings for Stanley and not knowing how Stanley feels? The Narrator is in panic. Stanley has almost reached the edge, looking at the floor below. He's preparing himself mentally.

 _STANLEY WAIT! WAIT, PLEASE! DON'T JUMP!_

Stanley jumped at the sudden loud voice, not far enough to kill himself though. This is the first time he heard The Narrator being so sudden like this. He froze.

 _Please, don't jump, Stanley. I have something to say! Please take some step back! Don't go near the edge, okay? I'm begging you._

Stanley complies.

 _That's right, that is good. I'm sorry for startling you, but please, don't jump from there. Please hear me out first, Stanley. I got a confession to make. Uh… let's take a seat first, okay? maybe over there. Right, right… Theeere you go._

 _*Cough*… uh, how do I start?…right._

-END-


End file.
